Dark Max
Dark Max is an antagonist in Power Rider D-Tamer, & a digital duplicate of Max Hunter. Through the power of his Digimon partner, BlackAgumon, Dark Max can become D-Tamer BlackAgu, which resembles D-Tamer Agu but with a black look. Character History Appearance As a digital duplicate of Max, Dark Max bears the same characteristics as his predecessor. The only difference is that Max's appearance is darker, with auburn hair & navy blue eyes. Personality Levels BlackAgu= D-Tamer BlackAgu D-Tamer BlackAgu is Dark Max's default Rookie form, activated when he inserts BlackAgumon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive, causing BlackAgumon to merge with Dark Max. D-Tamer BlackGrey is Dark Max's main Champion form, activated when he inserts BlackGreymon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. His ferociousness has increased, to the point where he can be called a completely wild version of D-Tamer Grey. Even so, D-Tamer BlackGrey isn't a lone wolf & is clever enough to engage in team tactics with his comrades. D-Tamer MetalGrey is Dark Max's main Ultimate form, activated when he inserts MetalGreymon's DigiCard (taken from Max) into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer BlackWarGrey is Dark Max's main Mega (as well as his final form), activated when he inserts BlackWarGreymon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer Omni Zwart is an Ultra form that is the combination of D-Tamer BlackWarGrey & D-Tamer BlackMetalGaruru, assumed whenever either inserts Omnimon's DigiCard into his or her DigiDrive via the D-Modify Zwart Card. Resembling a black version of D-Tamer Omni, this sentient D-Tamer is a flexible fighter. D-Tamer Omni Zwart Defeat is an enhanced version of D-Tamer Omni Zwart, assumed whenever the D-Modify Defeat Card is used. D-Tamer Omni Alter-B is an enhanced version of D-Tamer Omni Zwart Defeat, assumed whenever the D-Modify Alter-B Card is used. Although D-Tamer Omni Alter-B power is heightened while he/she is in this form, he/she comes at the price of losing his/her sense of self, leaving him/her in a berserk state. }} }} }} - BlitzGrey= D-Tamer BlitzGrey D-Tamer BlitzGrey is an alternate Mega form Dark Max can assume whenever he inserts BlitzGreymon's DigiCard (taken from Max Hunter) into his DigiDrive. Striking with the Plasma Stakes on both of his arms, D-Tamer BlitzGrey can destroy even the sturdiest of structures by sending a surge of electricity through it. D-Tamer Omni Alter-S is an Ultra form that is the combination of D-Tamer BlitzGrey & D-Tamer CresGaruru, assumed whenever either inserts Omnimon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive via the D-Modify Alter-S Card. Resembling an enhanced version of D-Tamer Omni, this sentient D-Tamer form possesses the power of both BlitzGreymon & CresGarurumon. }} }} }} - Tyranno= D-Tamer Tyranno D-Tamer Tyranno is an alternate Champion form Dark Max can assume whenever he inserts Tyrannomon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer MetalTyranno is an alternate Ultimate form Dark Max can assume whenever he inserts MetalTyrannomon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. His reinforced armor deflects all attacks, & he possesses the terrifying offensive power to smash through armor with his mighty chin, no matter how hard it may be. D-Tamer RustTyranno is an alternate Mega form Dark Max can assume whenever he inserts RustTyrannomon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. His tactics specialize in annihilation warfare, mowing down his enemies along with their base as one. As a Cyborg, D-Tamer RustTyranno forces the opponent to yield in close combat with his top-class power & destructive force. - Machinedra= D-Tamer Machinedra D-Tamer Machinedra is an alternate mecha Mega form Dark Max can assume whenever he inserts Machinedramon's DigiCard (taken from Max Hunter) into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer HiMachinedra is an alternate mecha Ultra form Dark Max can assume whenever he inserts HiMachinedramon's DigiCard (taken from Max Hunter) into his DigiDrive. A Digivolved form of Machinedra, D-Tamer HiMachinedra is equipped with two Cosmic Cannons. - Chaosdro= D-Tamer Chaosdro D-Tamer Chaosdro is an alternate Ultra form Dark Max can assume whenever he inserts Chaosdromon's DigiCard (taken from Max Hunter) into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer Apocaly is an alternate mecha Ultra form Dark Max can assume whenever he inserts Apocalymon's DigiCard (taken from Max Hunter) into his DigiDrive. }} }} }} - MasterTyranno= D-Tamer MasterTyranno D-Tamer MasterTyranno is an alternate Ultimate form Dark Max can assume whenever he inserts MasterTyrannomon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer Samudra is an alternate Mega form Dark Max can assume whenever he inserts Samudramon's DigiCard (taken from Max Hunter) into his DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Samudra wears traditional Japanese samurai armor, & he wields the Kikurin Swords, two uniquely shaped swords that leave behind eerie tracks of light which cut to pieces anything that comes into contact with them. }} - Megadra= D-Tamer Megadra D-Tamer Megadra is an alternate Ultimate form Dark Max can assume whenever he inserts Megadramon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. - SkullGrey= D-Tamer SkullGrey D-Tamer SkullGrey is a corrupt alternate Ultimate form, assumed whenever Dark Max inserts SkullGreymon's DigiCard (taken from Max Hunter) into his DigiDrive. A skeletal version of D-Tamer Grey, D-Tamer SkullGrey loses all senses of sanity & becomes a violent berserker. }} - DarkTyranno= D-Tamer DarkTyranno D-Tamer DarkTyranno is an alternate Champion form, assumed whenever Dark Max inserts DarkTyrannomon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer DarkTyranno's body turned black, his arms grew stronger than D-Tamer Tyranno's, & his offensive power grew. D-Tamer Antyla is an alternate Ultimate form, assumed whenever Dark Max inserts Antylamon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. He attacks with the "Bunny Blades", transforming his hands into razor-sharp axes. Once a cut is made, it won't stop spreading until the enemy's form is no more. D-Tamer Cherubi is an alternate Mega form, assumed whenever Dark Max inserts Cherubimon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. He has the appearance of a beast & uses mighty lightning techniques, whose strike is thought to be divine punishment. - Evil= D-Tamer Cherubi This evil version of D-Tamer Cherubi occurs when MetalGreymon's DigiCard is infected with a Virus. }} }} - Chaos= D-Tamer Chaos D-Tamer Chaos is an alternate Mega form, assumed whenever Dark Max inserts Chaosmon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. The "Ban-Tyo Blade" is equipped to his "Bancho Arm", & the "Gigastick Cannon" is equipped to his "Darkdra Arm". }} }} Digivolution Chart Equipment Devices *DigiDrive - Transformation device **DNA DigiDrive - An upgraded version of the DigiDrive; used for accessing DNA Digivolutions *DigiCards - Transformation trinkets **Rookie ***BlackAgumon **Champion ***BlackGreymon ***Tyrannomon ***DarkTyrannomon **Ultimate ***MetalGreymon (taken from Max Hunter) ***MetalTyrannomon ***MasterTyrannomon ***SkullGreymon (taken from Max Hunter) ***Antylamon ***Chaosmon **Mega ***BlackWarGreymon ***BlitzGreymon (taken from Max Hunter) ***RustTyrannomon ***Machinedramon (taken from Max Hunter) ***Samudramon (taken from Max Hunter) ***Cherubimon **Ultra (Over Mega) ***HiMachinedramon (taken from Max Hunter) ***Chaosdromon ****Apocalymon *D-Modify Cards - Special DigiCards used to upgrade &/or modify certain D-Tamer forms. **Alter-S Card - Used to activate D-Tamer Omni Alter-S. **Zwart Card - Used to activate D-Tamer Omni Zwart. **Defeat Card - Used to upgrade D-Tamer Omni Zwart into D-Tamer Omni Zwart Defeat. **Alter-B Card - Used to upgrade D-Tamer Omni Zwart Defeat into D-Tamer Omni Alter-B. Behind the scenes Voice Actor Dark Max is voiced by American voice actor Aaron Dismuke, who is best known for his role as Alphonse Elric in the English dub for Fullmetal Alchemist, whom he voiced when he was 12 years old. Dismuke also does the voice of Max Hunter in the series. Notes Category:Power Rider D-Tamer Category:Villains Category:Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Evil turned Good Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes